Social patriotism
Social patriotism is an openly patriotic standpoint which combines patriotism (WP) with socialism (WP). It was first identified at the outset of the (WP) when a majority of Social Democrats opted to support the war efforts of their respective governments and abandoned socialist internationalism and worker solidarity. A break with social patriotism was called, leading to the foundation of a Third International. Zimmerwald Conference, September 1915 At the International Socialist Conference at Zimmerwald, the social patriots were identified as "the openly patriotic majority of the formerly Social-Democratic leaders" in Germany. In France and Austria the majority were also so identified, while in Britain and Russia some, such as Wikipedia:Henry Hyndman, the Fabians, the Trade-Unionists, Wikipedia:Georgi Plekhanov, Wikipedia:Ilya Rubanovich and the Wikipedia:Nasha Zarya were mentioned. Following the conference, the political journal Wikipedia:Vorbote was established with Wikipedia:Anton Pannekoek as editor. In the introduction to the first issue, Pannekoek called for an "uncompromising struggle" against social patriots as well as open imperialists, leading to the foundation of a Wikipedia:Third International through breaking with social patriotism. Kienthal Conference, September 1916 :Wikipedia:Kienthal Conference Second Congress, 1920 Following the founding of the Communist International the 21 conditions adopted at the Second Congress (1920) stipulated: :"6. Every party that wishes to belong to the Communist International is duty-bound to expose not only overt social patriotism but also the duplicity and hypocrisy of social pacifism; to explain systematically to the workers that without the revolutionary overthrow of capitalism, no international courts of arbitration, no treaties of any kind curtailing arms production, no manner of “democratic” renovation of the League of Nations will be able to prevent new imperialist wars."Minutes of Second Congress of the Communist International See also * Wikipedia:Kienthal Conference * Wikipedia:Revolutionary defeatism * Wikipedia:Social fascism * Wikipedia:Socialist patriotism * Wikipedia:World revolution * Wikipedia:Yellow socialism Social chauvinism Social chauvinism can be described as aggressive or fanatical Wikipedia:patriotism, particularly during time of Wikipedia:war, in support of one's own nation (e.g., government, culture, etc.) versus other nation(s), displayed by those who are Wikipedia:socialists or Wikipedia:social democrats. During Wikipedia:World War I, most Wikipedia:left-wing political parties took a social-chauvinist stand, with few exceptions. Most Wikipedia:Socialists gave up their Wikipedia:anti-militarism and their belief in international unity among the working class in favour of "defense of the Wikipedia:fatherland", and turned to social-chauvinism, most notably the German Social Democratic Party and the Wikipedia:French Socialist Party. The consequence of this policy on labor relations within the combatant countries was something called Wikipedia:Burgfriedenspolitik in Germany, a term deriving from the medieval concept of "peace (especially between feuding families) within a besieged city". Other countries had their own terms. By this means, strikes and other forms of Wikipedia:industrial action were ended for the duration. When they re-emerged after the First World War, compounded with the example of the Wikipedia:Bolsheviks in winning a revolution, a longing for the conditions which had transpired during the war was a major motivation for Wikipedia:fascism. It is this concept which lies behind the first motto of the tripartite series of Wikipedia:George Orwell in his novel which was published in 1949, titled Wikipedia:Nineteen Eighty-Four: War is Peace. His imaginary society keeps itself from labor-inspired protest by constantly being at war. Two notable examples of Wikipedia:Communists who fought against social-chauvinism in Wikipedia:Germany during Wikipedia:World War I were Wikipedia:Rosa Luxemburg and Wikipedia:Karl Liebknecht. They advocated a Wikipedia:proletarian internationalism, believing that common social relations united workers across any national boundaries. They stressed that the only violence the Wikipedia:proletariat should use is the violence necessary in a socialist revolution. A common slogan used against social-chauvinism is "Wikipedia:No War but the Class War". See also *Wikipedia:Revolutionary defeatism *Wikipedia:Chauvinism *Wikipedia:Proletarian internationalism References Category:Political science terminology Category:Patriotism Category:Social democracy Category:Types of socialism Terminology Category:Terminology by ideology Category:Political terminology Category:Communist terminology Category:Anti-nationalism